


The higher you rise

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Series: Ficlets inspired by art [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys, Shame kink, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: Loki may be known as the God of Chaos and Fire, Prince of Asgard and a highly skilled Magician in the rest of the Universe. Always in control, and never allowing anyone control over him.When he's with Tony ...... he's his Master's little slut





	The higher you rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/gifts).



> Trying to get back into the swing of writing and then stumbled upon [this awesome pic (twitter)](https://mobile.twitter.com/Horns_of_Sin/status/1080207289120931841) by [Horns-of-sin (tumblr)](https://horns-of-virtue.tumblr.com) so I had to write something for it.

He knew he shouldn't enjoy it. He was a Prince of Asgard, Master of Lies and Chaos. A monster born by Laufey Iceking and raised by Odin Allfather to be a God of this universe. He had outwitted the Norns too often to count, could call some of the grand players of the universe  his friends  \- was one the greater players himself. He wielded magic beyond the understanding  _even less skill_ of most. With a mere flick of his wrist, a word in the right ear,  _a thought_ , he could move entire planets.

If he dallied with mortals they should fall to their knees and kiss his feet in gratefulness that he deigned to notice them at all, and if he decided to fuck them then it should always be them on their knees for him, with him the penetrator, not the other way around.

_Not_ the other way around and  _definitely not_ with him in a situation like  _this_ .

Helpless to contain a whimper around the hard plastic ball gag that was digging too harshly into the edge of his mouth he looked up at the mortal he had allowed to master him, watched with trepidation as Tony started to smile at him, that slow, amused smile that meant he was thinking of doing more wicked things with the switch he was almost absently stroking. 

The smile took on a rather nasty hue; the only warning before he whipped it forward.

He stood too far away for it to actually reach Loki yet he couldn't help but twitch back, then choke on a gasp as the collar holding him down  _like a dog on a leash_ pulled him back and the steal hook the chain was connected to opened him up mercilessly. 

Whimpering he tried to find his equilibrium again, feeling strangely more instable than the action could account for. His throat worked against the collar  _‘special alloy, just for you,_ _honey_ _’_ , the taut chain an unmistakably threat to cut off his breath again should he dare move, even whil e his hole clenched around the hard intruder that was not enough,  _never enough_ , and yet such a beautifully harsh implementation of his master's will.

The sound of expensive leather meeting the hard wood floor under the bed Loki was displayed on as Tony started to walk around him, the switch making a smacking noise as he slapped it in his hands. Lightly, not at all as hard as he'd done earlier, setting Loki’s ass aflame until he couldn’t even  _think_ anymore of sitting through the meetings tomorrow , and the sound shouldn't be enough to have a shiver run over his back, strong enough to move the hook again and have a gasp slip from his lips.

"You are really into this, aren't you, slut?" Tony stopped in front of him and not for the first time Loki cursed the cruel ingenuity of his predicament for between the collar and the anal hook there was no way for him to avoid his master's eyes, or hide how those words affected him, sending heat in a shocked wave right through his body and making his cock twitch in the ribbon it had been bound with.

If possible, the smile turned even more condescending, and Tony reached out, capturing one of the strands of sweaty hair falling into Loki's face. "You should see yourself now, your highness", he said, thumb stroking Loki's jaw. "Not so majestic anymore, gagged and collared and on your knees, aren't you? And you  _love_ it, just like I told you you would. Don't think I can't see you clenching your little whore hole, or how your cunt is trying to hold my cum inside. Ah, don't be so shy. You are made for this."

Loki's cheeks burned and he lowered his eyes as much as he could, trying to at least avoid seeing the gleam in Tony's eyes, even if it meant prostrating himself even more before him.

A low chuckle told him that his master saw right through him. Stroking down his jaw and neck he fingered at the pearl chain Loki’d put on for the business lunch with some of their associates.

As if he could read his mind his master asked: "What do you think Scott would say if he could see you right now? Or Jean? Do you think they would be disgusted? Or would they want to play with you, too?" A pause, as if Tony was thinking, then: "I think Jean would love to play with you. Just push you on your back like the bitch you are and then walk right over you in her stilettos and you. Would. Let her."

Embarrassment settled in his stomach like a heady drug, turning him on and making his cock twitch so hard he couldn't stop a moan.

Tony chuckled again, then backhanded him right across the cheek. The pain, unexpected and harsh, resonated through his body and made him gasp, jerking back, only barely avoiding choking himself again.

If the thought of composed, always-so-in-control Jean  _using_ him was a  drug, then the pain was like a glass of hard liquor, making it even more potent. For a moment he felt not like himself at all, his brain rolling through his head, his thoughts turning into the whirlwind of colors of a journey with the Bifr ø st, and by the time he’d gathered some shreds of self Tony had stepped away again, returned to wandering around him.

A last shred of pride kept him from trying to twist and keep him in his view, even if it made his skin pickle to know that he was standing behind him, holding the crop. Watching as Loki tried to stay still, stay silent under his gaze, suppressing his shivers as much as he could.

His body felt strange, not wholly his own anymore like his master had done more than just bound and fucked and beaten him. His skin almost too small, or maybe his mind just didn't quite fit into himself anymore; a feeling that he'd never experienced before and didn't know what to make of now, not when he was turned on so much that a hand on his cock would make him come, cock ring or not, and his thoughts were scattered all over the place.

"Show me that slutty hole of yours", Tony ordered and for a moment he got stuck on the words. He couldn't mean ...?

The sound of the crop whirring through the air preceded the sudden pain right across his already sore ass for a just a second and then the pain radiated through him, making him jerk forward even as he gasped, pained,  _turned on_ , under another strike, and a third.

"If I give you an order I expect you to follow it at once, bitch. Now show me your hole like a good little whore and don't make me ask again."

Blindly Loki reached back with his right hand, grasping for his aching cheek, and pulling it so his master would have a good view of his hole. Tried to ignore the shiver of lustful shame or maybe shameful lust rippling through him at the thought of how he had to look, on his knees, bound, in pain,  _holding himself open for his mortal master’s pleasure_ . 

Tried to convince himself that he was only whimpering because the movement had pulled on the hook in his ass, the stimulation too much for his abused hole.

"Good slut", his master praised and his eyes burned at the twin sensation of shame and praise adding fuel to his arousal. "Though I think you can open yourself a bit more, yeah?"

Pain still radiated through his body from the lashes, his ass so painfully sore he didn’t dare think of touching it, even less anything harsher. His knees shook with the effort of holding himself up, of holding his master’s cum in, and his cock was hard and leaking and  _begging_ him to just give in, to do whatever his master demanded so that he might be allowed to come himself.

Giving in Loki obeyed, even if it meant he couldn't hold his master's semen in anymore.

It shouldn't be possible for his cheeks to burn even more but when he felt the cum drip from his pussy, a warm, sticky sensation mingling with his own fluids and running down his thighs, there was even more heat setting his face ablaze. Bowing under his shame he tried to hide it.

His master was having none of it. "Now look at you, all filthy for me!" A hand settled warm on his ass cheek before a finger stroked over his rim, shortly digging into his asshole, the motion made easy by plentifully applied lube and the hook forcing him open already, then plunging right into his cunt.

Gasping he couldn't keep himself from clenching down on his master's intruding digit, then helplessly rocking himself on the stimulation. His master allowed it for a moment, his trimmed nail scraping over Loki's walls as he curled his finger a bit, before he pulled out. Leaving him to feel empty, hollow, again.

He must have made another sound - not that he could tell anymore; he felt like a moaning, gasping mess by now, an instrument of lust his master played to perfection - for Tony chuckled again, then ordered: "Look at me!"

Helpless, trembling, Loki obeyed, knowing he had nothing in common anymore with the god that had come to this mortal's bed earlier, all arrogant and self assured. And even though shame had colored his face in red, even though he could barely make himself meet his master's eyes, even though he was collared like a bitch in heat -

\- he couldn't deny that he'd never before been so turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [my tumblr](https://hot-hotter-god-of-fire.tumblr.com)


End file.
